


Stare

by YekoYaoitard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eyes, Fetish, Light Angst, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Submission, Teasing, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YekoYaoitard/pseuds/YekoYaoitard
Summary: When Kitten doesn't follow the rules, Daddy will not handle it lightly.





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee hello!!! So like here's the deal. I'm not a huge fan of YOI. It's pretty chill (lol) but for years now I have been die hard bonering for Yuri X Otabek and I just started typing this fic for no reason. It's my first ever and quite honestly I was pretty set on never writing and keeping my fingers in the more drawing orbit of the art world but HAY! Expect the unexpected, lesson learned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“On your knees. Don't move. Don't speak.”

When Daddy commanded abruptly with few words, Kitten was best to obey. 

Work must have been hell for him today. Yuri could feel consuming fustration radiating off of the other man. Otabek strides to his chair behind his desk and took a seat, loosening and disposing of the tie from around his neck with haste. His hair was becoming loose from its usual slicked-back manner. He plucked a couple top buttons off his long-sleeved black dress shirt, his broad chest not presenting as prominently anymore through the thin fabric. He began resting his elbows on each knee with his hands entwined close to his face. The rise and fall of his chest following in longer intervals as seconds passed by. He was pissed. Otabek Altin was a hard man to read. His lack of expression both verbally and physically mixed in with his unpredictable nature had many on edge. He was the embodiment of power and could channel it all and lose himself when both lovers were in a session.

“Da....Daddy, what's wr-!”

Otabek glared daggers into the small Russian Kitten, not a single word leaving his lips. Yuri could feel those painfully aggressive orbs cut him like a knife. He knew better than to finish his question, knew better to speak at all or so he thought. Yuri instantly shut his mouth, eyes apologetic and hurt. His long, pale blonde hair cascaded around him onto the floor from where he was seated on pale knees. He was tempted to calm himself with fiddling the ends of the overly long white dress shirt he wore of Otabeks, or even slapping the elastic of his thigh high white socks to his skin but was worried if these actions warranted any consequences. Daddy approved of speaking, he didn't approve of disobeying the rules.

He felt extremely vulnerable, even with his hair covering him like a pale glow around his slim yet curvy physique. Even so, nothing could shield him from that intense stare. He kept his eyes down after that, Otabek continuing to keep that deep brown and powerful stare onto him. It was quiet besides the crackling of the fireplace which sourced the dark room with an orange glow accompanied by a tall lamp on the opposite side of his study. The room may have been dimly lit but that didn't stop the blonde from feeling shivers down his physical being, knowing those dark brown eyes on him were watching every move.

Fifteen minutes passed by.

“Crawl.”

Yuri was highly alert but didn't expect he Kazakh man to speak but then again, didn't know what to expect. His voice now lacked the slight aggressive undertone, sounding quieter yet held its sternness well. His accent was not as thick as before but Yuri feeling like he melted into that naturally low octave his Daddy's chords carried.

Without further wait, he began crawling on his numb knees, keeping a unhurried pace. From Otabek's position, the tanned man could see straight down the dress shirt as the blonde slowly advanced closer to him. That smooth, slim chest and laced white panties were in very clear sight as the dress shirt began to slip lower his bare, creamy shoulder. The closer he got with each aching knee forward, the more uncertain he's movements became. He held his vibrant green eyes anywhere but at Otabek, keeping his sight on the man's slacks and leather shoes. Although he couldn't see his face, Yuri felt the intensity of those eyes on him, making him falter as he was so close to his Daddy's firm legs behind the desk. He sat back on his knees and waited. He felt too timid to even consider meeting Otabek's eyes head on. Time felt slow for Yuri. The man above him was one of patience and his naturally measured approach only made the Russian feel even more so shaken.

All of a sudden, he felt a warm hand on his chin, jolting his head to look up and meet those vigorously brown orbs again. He struggled to read them, wishing he could look anywhere else but wouldn't dare defy his gesture. The hand was taken away from his chin, the Russian still keeping his head in place when he felt it now through his hair, slowly feeling fingers work the beautiful soft strands. The blonde felt his eyes closing in bliss as the soothing feeling of his Daddy's large palm and fingers worked magically. He felt his body slowly leaning into the touch, then on the Kazakh's toned legs for support the more his scalp was massaged into. He felt himself become lost in the firm yet placid contact, feeling content with such gentle gestures he was receiving. He then melted more as that warm, profound voice swept him to another world.

“I've had a rough day, Kitten.”

Tilting his head up between his Daddy's legs with still lidded eyes, his body leaned comfortably on those strong legs. His speech came out relaxed but held determination.

“I'm sorry to hear that, Daddy.”

Yuri hesitated slightly.

“I didn't mean to misbehave before. I promise I'll be a good boy.”

“Hm.”

Otabek was already a man of very little words but his small hums of acknowledgement Yuri knew as a good sign.

“Turn around. Stay on your knees.”

Yuri did as told, now facing the large bookshelf Otabek's study encased. A couple seconds later and the Russian felt the sturdy but soft hand through his hair again, playing with those strands of golden silk. The broader man worked his hair with precision and experience, making a very clean and orderly long braid. Yuri's eyes were shut gently at this point, caught up in another trance when suddenly the braid was yanked with force but not with intent of pain to stare up at Otabek's face, elegant neck tilted all the way back as he saw brown eyes gazing at the milky skin of those defined collarbones and perky chest. He bent his head down, pecking and sucking on Yuri's lips with finesse. 

He could see how the blondes eyes pierced into his soul. He could see the look of want, of pure craving. Otabek continued to deepen the contact with those full, feathery lips, forming into longer periods of pashes which led to Otabek's tongue forcing entry into Yuri's panting mouth. The soft huffs and moans spilling from the Russian fuelled his Daddy as he began to feel the smooth skin on the smaller man's nape with his free hand, feeling the blonde beneath him tremble. The heightened consumption of their tongues entwining had the blonde thoroughly jolt, feeling the hand that gripped Otabek's leg during the intensity of their kisses loosen as his body took control and led him into pleasure. Yuri was clearly lost in his own desire. The blondes tongue chased after Otabeks as the Kazakh seperated the two, a pleading soft whine leaving his Kitten’s desperate lips. The older man felt the grip on his leg tighten again and heard desirous pants of lust escape the blonde.

“More, Daddy…”

“More you say?”  
Otabek mocked, a barely there side smirk forming at his plea.

He looked down to his blonde's erection which was covered by the overly long shirt. His hold on the braid completely gone.

“Sit on the desk.”

Yuri felt his legs wobble as he tried to stand, his Daddy clearly enjoying the struggle the Russian had going. He finally made his way up on the desk, in clear sight of Otabek's knowing eyes. Yuri hesitated once again to look at the tanned man now below him, being in clear view and on full display. With his hair braided back, he felt excessively exposed to the man before him.

Otabek just stared. Not moving, not talking, just looked him over several times, making the Russian apprehensive yet flow with adrenaline all the same. He saw the tanned Kazakh tilt his head, trying to look in between those mostly closed legs. He didn't move his tilted head but shifted his eyes to the blondes, voice dripping dangerously low with that thick accent seeping out once more.

“Spread them.”

The blonde could hear his own heartbeat through his tight chest, as he timidly separated his white, flushed thighs apart. He waited for further instructions, feeling everything happening painfully slow, his Daddy clearly entertained with watching the Russian fairy struggling. He studied him further, hands shifting through his hair, making naturally wavy strands complete flow on the side of his head disheveled. It made Otabek look like a different person to Yuri, feeling a darker more expressive side of the man steadily awaken. Eyes looking more like a deep shadow then dark brown as he glared at Yuri's laced lingerie, glared like it wasn't meant to be on him in the first place. 

“Off.”

 

The blondes breath hitched softly, the anticipation of the whole experience making his hands sweat. The shirt he wore of Otabeks was the only sense of security he had left, feeling the tanned man was aware of this as well. He looped his fingers on both sides, slowly pushing the white lace down his thighs. That's when Yuri decided to glance at his Daddy. He saw the older man's mouth was open slightly, taking in the whole sensual display before him. Those hands have yet to leave the armrests of his chair but the blonde notices a few twitches of fingers on that fine leather chair as the Russian continues to slide the garment completely off. Yuri remembers to keep his legs wide, the large button up shirt resting just above his pelvis thanks to his pink, hardening erection that crept out from under the flimsy yet expensive material. The longer his Daddy stared at him, the more urgently his cock would pulse.

“Beautiful.......  
Start touching your yourself.”

The lack of knowing how the Kazak man felt in his state gave the blonde determination to try find any hints through the thin cracks of his uninterested exterior. Yuri wanted to groom Otabek's internal struggle. Wanted it to seep through that disciplined mind. He started with light feather touches to his length, tenderly and steadily rolling his foreskin down his flushed head. He started slow. Slow enough for Otabek to take in every movement, hear every breath escape desperate lips. He pronounced every little advance his fingers would manage, wanting his Daddy to see every little detail. He picked up a more rhythmic pace as Yuri saw the tightened, strained fabric of those black slacks. The bulge the Kazak had sported screamed urgency but he had yet to move a hand on himself, like he was versing his wanting thoughts with a game of restraint. The blonde watched on, continuing to work himself as he saw his Daddy's slacks constrict painfully tight, his well endowed length now outlined and noticeable. As Yuri lost himself in his own dripping ecstasy, his breath hitched abruptly as he felt the Kazakh's hands grab the button up shirt he was wearing and with intense vigour, swiftly ripped the buttons clean off, the shirt now sliding down his slender arms. He then felt a rough pull on both his ankles as his feet were shifted to rest on Otabek's thighs. 

“Stop.”

Yuri listened instantly, now the soft moans and breathy mews being replaced with hard pants. Now the blonde was on full display, complete bare, raw. Legs being perched up on those broad thighs made it easy for Otabek to see all of him. He didn't let up his hold on those ankles, holding them strictly in place as the older man's eyes were fully black, thoughts submerged in sinful desires. The sight made Otabek's mouth water, seeing his Kitten left only in thigh highs and the fallen shirt. One of the socks unpuzzled itself from the Russian’s creamy smooth leg, the cottoned material holding on just above his knee. Those nipples were perky and crying for attention. The dusted light pink colour blending into a more softer red shade at the tips. His whole body was beckoning Otabek. He felt the world gifted him a perfect plaything, lover, being, wanted to tame and bow down to him in his own way, the way the Kazakh only knew and Yuri loved.

That's when the older man made complete eye contact with his Kitten as he undid himself from the stiff confinement his pants trapped him in, finally releasing his neglected, aching length. The whine that broke out of Yuri's mouth was marinated in absolute lust, the blonde now being too far gone to think rationally. He reached for himself again, stroking a few times before his Daddy's orbs snapped at him, the relaxed presence shifting again to something ominous. The blonde entirely stopped, the scold on that face directed wholly at him. Otabek was quiet for a couple seconds, hands gripping those ankles so painfully. Yuri's head was tilted to the side downwards to hide himself although it did nothing realistically, struggling to meet his eyes.

“Did I say you could continue?”

The kitten felt embarrassed, ashamed. He tried to speak but no words escaped him, wishing he could explain himself. He ultimately kept his mouth shut. Otabek sighed deeply, and got up from his seat. The blonde was scared. Not that Otabek would hurt him, but that he will leave the room, leave the Russian vulnerable and feeling sorrowful and broken. Yuri followed him with his worried eyes but restrained from being so obvious although his Daddy was aware of his tendencies. He walked to a cabinet and pulled out something the smaller man couldn't see. He strided back to the blonde seated on the desk but stopped at the front of it, facing Yuri's back. He didn't dare turn around. That's when a sudden pull of both his arms were forced behind himself, the blonde feeling them being positioned in a bent up arrangement which in turn, had his chest protruding outwards. He was held in place by a rope as his arms and now hands were bound tight. After five or so minutes of skilled rope work, the Kazakh walked back around to his seat, opening the drawer near his desk and obtained a solid black cock ring. Otabek didn't look up at his Kitten during any of this, didn't acknowledge him beside working to rule and punish his actions. After it was ready, he firmly placed the ring around the Russian's neglected length, Yuri instantly now feeling the tightness of it suppress his wanting urges. Otabek leaned back, admiring his handy work and continued to not look the other in the eyes. Eye contact was a sign of acknowledgement and being present. A sign of existence and shared knowings. Otabek would show Yuri if you disobey his word, you are as good as not in his presence, not around or near him, like a forgotten soul existing with no purpose.

The blonde was utterly lost. He felt shock and numbness over take him but all he did was just be. All he could do was just be. 

Otabek then slowly started stroking himself back to a thickness again, letting out a relieved long huff through his nose as he slid his eyes closed. His large cut cock sprung back to life, using one hand to hold the bass of his shaft and the other making circular strokes around the darkened head. He opened his eyes slightly, like he remembered something he’d forgotten, then bending down to pick up the lacey lingerie near his feet. He then picked up his phone from the desk which was placed near Yuri's side and leaned back into the groove of his chair, proceeding to wrap a hand around himself again but this time accompanied using the blondes panties. He browsed his phone of whatever was out of Yuri's vision, lazily stroking himself as he did so. The light emitted from the phone was the brightest glow in the mood-lit room and for the first time that night, the blonde could see all little details the Kazak’s face had to offer. Suddenly the Russian hears sound from the device, trying to decipher them. He picks up on russling materials of sorts mixed in with murmurs he couldn't understand. Then smacking? Clicking? No it's too soft to be smacking and not distinctive enound for clicks?.....Kissing?.....a hitched breath of a man.....another voice but deeper.....wet sounds of desire and more urgent callings...

Yuri knew. He knew and he couldn't do anything. He felt himself lose colour. He felt flushed, ruined. Being rejected of his presence, his being, bested by a photographic video dug the blonde in the deepest pit yet his mind and body felt nothing but hollow and dry. He broke the rules, he is the reason he feels Otabek sees him as no worthier than his own laced lingerie. He hung his head low but kept his eyes plastered on the broad man, watching his face concentrate on the two men’s groans, their praises, their bodies slapping together. The Russian had a good look at Otabek's side profile. He had his arm placed on the chairs rest, holding the phone with that left hand while the right was the reason short grunts every now and then would spill from the older man's voice involuntarily, working himself to those visuals and voices. His jaw was clenched tight and eyes in a bedroom state. The pace on his now leaking length was quickened but steady, one of the veins more prominent on the underside of his base the more he twisted his hand in all the right ways. Yuri could see the strong muscle definition tense and retreat under the thin sleeves, chest rising and falling more irregularly.

That's when Yuri felt the wetness on his cheeks, looking now complete down to the dark rug below him, looking defeated and the definition of incapable. No sounds escaped him, just wetness down his face, falling to his chest. He cock ached from being forced to stay hard when he felt anything but. His body ached from staying in the same position for too long, being tied up. The neglection making him only present with the pain that encased him all over.

“Shhh Kitten, shhh. It's ok.“

He was utterly lost in himself that the blonde didn't feel the Kazakh man put his phone to the side, hear him stand up and embrace him in those warm, soothing arms. He felt the deep rumble of Otabek's voice take him out of the dark place he couldn't escape. He felt his head being pet and stroked with one hand, the other being worked to undo the rope pinning Yuri in place behind his back. His Daddy was calm, he soothed, he put effort into the blonde in his current state. He showed he cared. After the rope was finally off, Otabek made work of the strained cock ring left on Yuri. He was careful and precise. He felt the blonde jolt under the touch, felt those numb arms on his shoulders for support. The shirt that fell behind him was placed around him again and Otabek allowed the Russian Kitten to snuggle into his chest, his Daddy stroking his cheek with his thumb. When he felt the blonde’s breathing had evened out, the broader man cupped both hands on the smaller man's face and tilted his head up to stare into those forever piercing green eyes. Words came out with no real thought. It took Yuri time after a session to regain his reality back so Otabek would play into it until it did. Still referring to him as Kitten to help the process.

 

“Daddy, I will listen. I promise. Daddy I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me, Daddy-“  
“Shhhhh.”

Otabek kissed the top of his head and picked him up with ease. Yuri had both legs wrapped around the Kazakh's torso as he buried his face in the crook of his thick neck, having both arms wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes felt light, relief slowly hitting him when suddenly he was seated on the tall stool in the bathroom. Otabek then proceeded to take his shirt off and fiddled with the handles, drawing a bath for his lover. The bathroom was impressive and Yuri's favourite part of the house with a soothing black, grey and white colour pallet to compliment it. The bath was a custom and quite large, the blonde wishing he could live and die in it. The water was filling up in due time so Otabek made his way back to the trances blonde, cautiously undressing his shirt and thigh highs, releasing the impressive braid and tying the now wavy hair into a high bun. All the Russian could do was stare at this perfect man. Take in anything and everything he could to make sure he would consume him in every tantalising way. Otabek then undressed himself soon after, throwing every piece of clothing into the basket. His tanned, toned body always captivated the blonde, it was hard for anyone not to be. A solid hand ran through his undercut into his now unkempt hair, the waves and curls feathering his forehead down the side of his face. He lifted the Russian beauty up again, carrying him bridally to the water consumed tub and gently placed him down in the gentle waves below. The feeling took him completely over, helping him ground himself back into the reality that was Otabek and Yuri, before Daddy and Kitten. His breathing now regular and steadied. He then felt the water bop and wrestle against itself as the well defined man placed himself behind the Russian. Those firm arms wrapped around him and he instinctively let the embrace engulf his senses. It was quiet besides the water creating short waves from slight movements from beneath, letting their session today settle and leave with this ritualistic grounding of both men, back to what is.

“...You didn't use your safe word…”

 

Yuri didn't know what to say. Didn't know how much it affected his lover until it was too late.

“I, I wasn't aware of my limits. I'm use to challenging anything, I thought I could take it-”

“Not with this. Not with something that can damage you.”

“Beka, you are really good at what you do, you fit the role so perfectly...”

“I’m not. And I don't if something like this happens.”

It was quiet for a couple seconds, Yuri mentally stringing together how to word what he felt.

“Your job is stressful Otabek, all I want to do is help any way I can.”

The Kazakh man let out a huffed sigh, not aggressive or aimed at his lover, but for the frustration of the situation.

“When we both agreed to do this, it was established we would both listen to each other. We both wanted it. I pushed it. I was consumed in the feeling and didn't see the signs...Maybe we need to change the rules. maybe we shouldn't do this when I come home from work...”

Yuri then turned around in his strong hold, those tan arms and hands covering his curved, slender back.

“I still want it, I want all of this. I'll try harder for this, for us. I like you taking control, it's a way of escape for my stubborn mind. I'm happy to do what you are comfortable with, maybe we can change it up but I like being your stress relief when you come home. I promise I'll communicate and use our safe word if it gets too full on.”

He cupped his cheeks then, deep brown eyes acutely being sucked in by emerald green. He kissed his tanned lover tenderly, Otabek still very in his head and not fully submitting to the contact. He felt everything happened so quickly, it shook him and he needed to analyse it further but Yuri demanded attention. He wanted Otabek present there with him mentally as well as physically.

“Let's talk later, just enjoy the water with me.”

*Sigh*  
“Hm.”

He let it go for now, giving Yuri the after care every session of theirs would followed. He kept his attention on his lover, petting his head and messaged his still aching back muscles. He showered him with all things affection and threw in one of Yuri's favourite expensive bath bombs, making the blondes face instantly light up. That's when Yuri tilted his head up to kiss his lovers lips compassionately and let out a playful smile.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a long time now I've had a mental fiction of these two in my head (completely seperate to this fic) for dare I say years now and have continued it mentally till this day. I don't know if I'll ever write it out because it's just sooooooooo long, stuff that noise (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> Anyway I hope this little thing I've created does it for ya, feel free to tell me off as well and tell me how sucky it is~
> 
> Note: This will probably be more than 2 chapters long...unless yall want a 30k charactered chapter!
> 
> Note 2: FELLAS!!! I think it's best I leave this as a one shot BUT the extremely long ass backstory to this is all done, just going back and editing it. Best I make it its own thingo but this one shot is connected to it, this fic is the current times if you will while the stuff I've been writing is long ass back story. Thanks for being patient <3  
> *bows and accidentally lets out a toot*


End file.
